rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel The Hedgehog
Daniel The Hedgehog- "The underground world is where I belong" Story of Daniel Daniel is a male hedgehog that was part of a clan, which lives underground. The clan is made mostly of males since most females don't live underground and the few that do are protected by their 'lovers' or 'family'. Daniel is one of the younger male hedgehogs that have one of the underground monsters as his pet. His monster pet is a huge Centipede-like spider creature with a very hard shell and one eyeball. Daniel had it since they were both little, and the creature became a great mount and friend to Daniel. Daniel lives on his own after he became lost in the tunnels; however, he has found an underground city. And ever since then he hunt, travels and do pretty much everything on his own. Rest of the information of Daniel *Name: Daniel *Age: 18 *species: Hedgehog *Gender: Male *Powers: He can see in the dark. *Weapons: A spear. *Friend/pet: His centipede/spider Weakness *Bright light sources(He can't really see) *his own feelings (If he falls in love, ect.) *Losing his pet Personalities He has a very strange personality pattern. each personality has it's own shade of color in eye, and chest fur. When all three colors are showing, it is Daniel himself; relax, lay back and yet hard working. A light shade of red is the sign of angry, violence and hate The shade of purple is a more the cool type, and thinks for himself compare to others. However, he has to set the rules between Blue and red so the two could shut up. And the shade of light blue; he is willing to help others, unlike the other two color personalities. Likes and Dislikes Daniel likes being in the darkness and being alone with his pet. Hardly does he ever want to go to the surface since it harms his friend/creature. The Pet (Centipede/spider) It is a centipede looking creature with a hard red shell covering it's very body. It's legs are like sharp knives. The creature has one green eyes in between the very outer shell's opening, with a black inner shell to protect it's soft body. Attacks The Attacks of the Centipede is an acid liquid that it sprays; letting ti be able to eat through rock. It also can make webs to trap any travelers or other smaller creatures. Foods This creature can eat dead travelers, many small creatures and rock. It's main meal everyday is the earth rock that it eat with it's acid to make tunnels. Height, length and size The centipede is about half taller than a being that is six foot tall; and it's roughly 10 feet long to 50 feet long. Mobians are about half the size of it's knife long legs, making it a great mount to travel on, but not good of a mount to go outside in the sun. Weakness The sunlight is the weakness of the Centipede, since even the outer shell can't protect it from the extreme rays of the sun. It is also killed in huge ambushes. Larger numbers make it hard for the creature to take anyone out. Theme songs Friends Rivals Family (Doesn't know any) Love interest * ''Theme song for any lovers Daniel is pair'' Pictures of Daniel and/or his pet Light blue Daniel -color-.jpg Purple Daniel -color-.jpg Red Daniel -color-.jpg A hedgehog and his pet -colored-.jpg